Alcohol Reunion
by Maverick14th
Summary: The Investigation team gets back together 5 years after the case is closed and go clubbing. What happened? That's what they are trying to find out. Cameras are helpful.


So this is another oneshot. I got the idea from a similar fanfic that was for a different thing but I changed it so its still my thing.

It was interesting trying to come up with things for the team to do when drunk. My favorite pairing is SoujixYosuke so I had the most ideas for them.

This isn't exactly SoujixYosuke but I could see if you think it is. It kind of is but not really actually. They were drunk(or were they?) No they were (or were they?)

I no own Persona 4. Only my strange twisted mind.

* * *

><p>Chie opened her eyes and tried to get her bearings. The traditional walls of the Amagi Inn greeted her. She was confused at first, her memories of the past hours still a blur, then remembered how she had managed to stumble back to Yukiko's house before they all passed out. The whole former Investigation Team had decided to meet up since it had been so long since they all had been together.<p>

Souji had moved back to the city at the end of the school year, as promised to his parents. The case had been solved so there was nothing they could do but say their farewells to their leader. They had kept in touch with Souji, Yosuke especially, during the last year of high school. It was how they learned that Souji had been accepted into a impressive college in Tokyo. He decided to attend, still keeping in touch with his friends in Inaba for the four years he was in school. The rest of the team carried on with their lives after graduation: Yosuke worked for his father at Junes in a manager position, Yukiko took over the main management of the Inn, Kanji worked at his mother's textile shop and managed to expand their small business, Chie was working on entering the police academy, Rise had started to small modeling and acting jobs but mainly worked at her family's tofu shop quietly, Naoto bounced in between Inaba and the city with her detective work. She was very well known now as a perceptive detective despite her age. Souji had surprised his old friends by returning to Inaba, moving back in with Dojima and Nanako, who were thrilled to have him. He had been studying education at college and intended to become a teacher at their old high school after his training was complete. They had all met up after he had been back for a few weeks and decided to hit the local club, now that they were legal to drink.

And that was where the group was left, sprawled across the large communal room at the Amagi Inn. Chie looked around her, clutching her head because of the massive headache that was revealing itself. Yukiko and Rise were sleeping next to each other, propping each other up against the wall both with sily grins on their faces and clutching sake bottles. Teddy was under the table strangely enough, mumbling something garbled. Kanji was laid out flat on the floor by the door, snoring loudly until Naoto, who had just woken up from being curled up near him got up and stepped on him on her way to the bathroom, one hand to her face. She turned to the other side of the room where an arm chair was and flushed, there were the last two of their band. Souji was actually in the chair, his head lolled back over the top of the chair and breathing softly. It was Yosuke's close proximity to the silver haired man that was flustering. Yosuke was stretched out across Souji's lap, legs hanging over one arm of the chair and a content smile on his face.

Moans broke out across the room as the others woke up. Souji and Yosuke were the last to wake, allowing the rest of the room's occupants to get a look at how they had fallen asleep and flush in degrees of embarrassment. Souji woke up and shook Yosuke awake, smiling at him as he flushed red and mumbled apologies. There was a strange light in the silver haired man's hair but the others dismissed it as them seeing things.

Souji stood a bit stiffly and shook his legs to get some feeling back into them before making his way over to the small kitchen connected to the room. He returned with two glasses of water and handed one to Yosuke, who was rolling on the floor clutching his head. The brunette accepted the glass from him and Souji handed the other to Chie. Yosuke started grumbling, something about, "Never again." And "talked me into it."

Chie stared at Souji as he handed water to the others, giving some of them what was likely aspiring to the ones who looked like they were going to pass out from their headaches. He looked perfectly fine, as if he hadn't been the one drinking the hardest alcohol. She could distinctly remember him starting off drinking scotch before going taking shots to drinking vodka straight from the bottle. She had no clue how he could drink such hard llquor. _Well, he was going to college in the city. _If she remembered right, which she should since she had tried to drink the least so there was at least one person who could walk in a straight line to get home, it had been Souji, Rise and Yukiko who had drank the most. Kanji, Yosuke and Naoto had stuck to drinks with less alcohol until Rise broke out the King's Game again. Rise and Yukiko were a lot alike when they were smashed, they were much more forward for one thing. They had been all over Souji, who had become much more handsome than he already had been as a teenager, Souji had stripped down to his tight black undershirt and had seemed to ignore the women draped over him. Chie didn't actually remember anything after the King's Game started which made her a bit nervous considering how the game had gone the last time (_and they hadn't even been drinking that time!) _

Rise was grumbling about something while she dug through her purse, pulling a bright pink camera out with a triumphant cry. _Oh no._ Was the thought of almost all of the room's occupants, Souji excluded, he was too hard to read since his face was completely blank. The camera turned on with an innocent _ping_ and Rise turned to the first picture in the memory. Everyone but Souji crowded around behind the ex-idol, he was stretched over the chair again, dozing lightly.

The first picture was harmless enough, Yukiko and Rise dragging Souji on to the dance floor while laughing. The next of Souji pushing Yosuke towards the floor himself, a glass of scotch in his hand and a grin on his face.

The pictures got steadily less decent as they went on; one of Souji doing shots with Kanji and Naoto, the last two looking a bit less inclined than the first, one of Souji in the process of stripping off his sweater, the muscles of his torso visible through the tight undershirt, Kanji giving a drunk Naoto a piggy back ride with Rise holding a set of chopsticks with red ends in the background, and one of Yukiko where she was apparently pole dancing after having shed her red sweater. Those made the involved people blush but the next picture made Yosuke choke on the mouthful he had taken, his face rapidly starting to resemble a tomato. The others seconded his reaction, turning red themselves though Rise squealed in delight. That picture was very interesting, most likely a result of the King's Game, Yosuke was leaning across the table kissing Souji. The next picture was worse, Yosuke was straddling Souji and they were making out full out. The pictures seemed to just get progressively more graphic, Souji lying back on the couch with Yosuke still straddling him, still making out, Yosuke with a healthy flush and Souji smirking; Yosuke pressed up against the table looking dazed, Souji's hands disappearing under Yosuke's shirt; Souji's face hidden in Yosuke's neck while he pushed up Yosuke's shirt, his own black muscle shirt riding up to show tones abs. Rise actually dropped the camera when she saw the last picture, glancing at Souji who had not moved from where he was seemingly napping on the chair.

Yosuke spluttered for a bit, apparently unable to form words coherently. He grabbed the camera from Rise and stormed over to Souji, shaking him up before shoving the screen in his face. "What is this?" He practically screeched at the silver haired man who looked at the picture with mild interest.

"It seems to be a picture of us getting it on." He answered with a completely straight face. He didn't look fazed in the slightest at the picture. Yosuke and their other friends gaped at him, completely at a loss. He took the pink deceptively innocent appearing machine from Yosuke's limp fingers and flipped through the images, whistling at the one of Yosuke straddling him, "This one's nice. We should try this sometime. I don't know how I haven't thought of this position before." He handed the camera back to Yosuke and stood, cracking his back. He looked around until he spotted his shirt lying behind the chair and slipping it on. "Okay well, I'm going home. Sleeping in a chair with someone sitting on you isn't very comfortable so I'll be taking a nap. See you all later I guess." He paused by Yosuke, pecking him on the cheek with a "I'll see you later _partner_," before he opened the door and left the Inn.

Everyone looked at the door for a few seconds before turning to Yosuke's beet red face, not really sure what had just happened. Why had Souji said partner like that? It was like he was implying something else other than the usual friendship between the two men. Yosuke was spluttering again, it wasn't very likely that they would be getting any answers out of him. Rise took the camera from his hands and turned to the picture after the last one they had seen and showed it to the others. Souji was looking straight at the camera in this one, a sexy smirk on his face as he pinned Yosuke to the couch under him. "I thought he was drunk?" Rise stared at the door again. What else would make him act like that?

Souji shut the door to his home, greeting Nanako who was getting ready for school. "Big brother did something happen? You look happy but it's kind of scary." She stared at him a bit longer after he assured her he was fine before going to make her lunch. Souji turned to the stairs, smirking to himself as he climbed to his room. He could hold his alcohol very well. He barely got drunk anymore, thanks to the parties he had been dragged to by his college friends in Tokyo. He found that the most interesting happened to him if he pretended to be drunk so he did often. _The girls act very interesting when they are drunk but I can definitely say that I didn't expect that from Yosuke._ _For a small town Inaba is certainly not boring. This is going to be interesting._

* * *

><p>So there it is. I have another idea for a oneshot that will likely be very similar to this but be more them AT the club instead of the aftermath. I will change it a bit to have a big difference. The other one WILL be SoujixYosuke so read it if you like that stuff when its done.<p>

So lie it? Hate it? Let me know! Review please! I like them. I really do.


End file.
